The invention relates to a connection fitting for the fastening of elongated bodies, for example cables, hoses, tubing, corrugated hose, or the like, at an opening such as a through hole or a cut-out in a wall of a building. This connection fitting includes a connection piece, which extends axially in the direction of insertion into the opening and affixes itself in the opening in its operational position. This connection piece, due to slotting which extends essentially in an axial direction, is circumferentially subdivided into holding tongues. A clamping collet protrudes, in its axial direction of insertion, within and beyond the connection piece. The clamping collet includes outwardly extending inclined members, which by a retraction back through the confining inner side of the connector which it now engages, the clamping collet is compressible radially inwardly. To engender this retraction of the clamping collet counter to the direction of insertion, a sheath is provided on its outside. Further, a stop is placed against the rim of the opening of the building wall, wherein the rim faces the direction of insertion. This stop exerts a holding force on the rim of the opening.
A connection fitting of this type has been disclosed by DE 198 28 059 A1 and has proved itself in service. This known connection fitting has the advantage of a simple mounting procedure by the insertion of the connector in the opening and the simultaneous snap-closure of the clamping collet which can flexibly expand in its cross-section. These features allow a simple screw movement on a sheath to bring about the tensioning of the clamping collet for the securement of the elongated bodies passing through the connection fitting assembly. However, the premounted positioning, in which an elongated body is not yet placed under stress, is relatively lightly secured and thus can be inadvertently released, or, in any case, be so far releasable, that later tightening up is inexact, and does not assure an optimal operational position. In such a case, then the most severe loadings cannot be transferred and in the case of a seal which must be simultaneously installed, the complete sealing integrity cannot be produced.
On this account, the object of the invention is to create a connection fitting of the type described above, in which even a premounted positioning is precise and can be secured with assurance, even when the elongated bodies are not yet in a fixed position or cannot be so positioned immediately. By a tensioning of the clamping collet the best possible loading relationships are practically automatically attainable.
For the achievement of this object, the connection fitting defined in the introductory passages above is characterized, in that the connector of the connection fitting, in its operational position, possess radially, outwardly projecting, wall holding projections, and these projections are found in the direction of insertion of the connection fitting behind the opening and in that the stop is placed on a locking ring, which by its threading is displaceable against the connection fitting and its connector, and in that the sheath, which serves to tension the clamping collet by its threading, is itself placed in threaded engagement and is frictionally coupled with the locking ring in such a manner that the turning of the sheath for the said tensioning of the clamping collet also leads to the stop spatially approaching the housing wall, and in that the sheath can be additionally rotated, even if the locking ring with its stop abuts against the building wall.
A sheath for the tensioning of the clamping collet and a locking ring on the neighboring wall area of the opening are provided and the two screw movements thereof are so combined, that upon turning the sheath, the locking ring rotates along with it. The user thus needs only to fit the connection fitting into the opening and can subsequently turn the sheath to tension the clamping collet.
This action automatically leads to a situation, wherein the locking ring with the stop moves against the wall which borders the opening and firmly seats in that position. Furthermore, it is also possible, that different thicknesses of the wall at the opening zone, can be automatically compensated for. Since the locking ring is only frictionally connected with the sheath, the sheath can be further turned for final tensioning of the clamping collet, because the stop now abutting on the rim of the opening can no longer turn as before with the sheath.
Giving consideration to this situation, the sheath can nevertheless be further turned relative to the locking ring, until the clamping collet is fully radially tightenedxe2x80x94in accordance with the thickness of the elongated body. By the friction based connection of the locking ring and the sheath, only a single screw motion is necessary to activate various functions, one being the adjustment of the connection fitting to the thickness of the wall, through the opening of which the connection fitting and connector partially penetrate, and another being the tensioning of the clamping collet in order to fix the elongated bodies in their axial direction.
With these advantages, thus a simple premounted positioning is made possible, in that first the connector element with the holding projections is inserted into an opening in a wall and set in place before the elongated body is drawn through. Thereafter, by the turning of the sheath, the stop is quickly moved into a clamping position, because the locking ring is automatically turned therewith. This is completed before the clamping collet itselfxe2x80x94still in the same direction of rotationxe2x80x94is tensioned. As this is done, the elongated body, naturally is the last to be inserted in the connection fitting, before the inside diameter of the clamping collet is pressed against the outer diameter of the elongated body.
Before the final tensioning of the clamping collet, the mounting can be interrupted, if, specifically, the locking ring has reached the stop abutment. However, thereby, a reliable premounted positioning of the connection fitting on the corresponding wall can be effected.
An additional advantage of this arrangement can be seen in the fact that in a premounted positioning of this kind, the entire connection fitting is assured of freedom from being inadvertently rotated by the stop which is clampingly abutting the wall of the building.
The possibility of such a rotation would arise, if subsequent to the insertion, further turning of the sheath seizes and affixes an elongated body with the aid of the clamping collet. Conversely, in this way, a simple disassembly can be carried out.
A particularly simple and advantageous embodiment of the invention provides, that the sheath possess an open chamber located in its forward area, relative to the direction of insertion and axially neighboring its threading. This open chamber frictionally and radially encapsulates, either fully or partially, the end of the locking ring remote from the stop, or a projection of the locking ring, again remote from the stop. The sheath can then, by means of its open chamber, encapsulate the locking ring on the outside, making a frictional holding contact. If this is done, a turning of the sheath results in a corresponding rotation of the locking ring with its stop, which rotation continues, until a resistance is encountered, namely, the stop abuts on the rim of the opening.
At the same time, in the coupling zone between the sheath and the locking ring, a sealing or O-ring can be placed which will increase or produce the frictional force therebetween. The sealing ring or O-ring lies on the facing, frictionally touching surfaces of both parts, i.e. the sheath and the locking ring. It is true that a frictional closure could be brought about through a direct contacting connection of the sheath and the locking ring, however, a higher frictional bond can be achieved with such an O-ring and additionally, the function of a tight seal is achieved, so that this sealing O-ring fulfills a double function.
The open chamber of the sheath is an axial, hollow space, neighboring the inner threading of the sheath. A cylindrical hollow space serving as the open chamber can run practically concentric to the threading, can be simply fabricated, and can satisfactorily, externally encapsulate a locking ring on a matching fixture or partial part.
The threading for the locking ring which carries the stop can be shorter in its axial extent than the threading for the sheath. The stop can attain its operational position by a common rotation before the clamping collet has been tensioned. By this dimensioning of the threadings, the effect can be brought about that the locking ring assumes its stop position before the clamping collet is at least completely tensioned, so that in a desirable manner, at the start, the wall thickness compensation and the stop action against the wall about the opening can be achieved, before the elongated body is finally put in place with the help of the clamping collet. Another advantage of this differing axial dimensioning of the threadings, is that the carrying out of the already described premounted positioning can be done in satisfactory relationship to the finally installed operational positioning.
A particularly advantageous embodiment with individual parts of the connection fitting assembly reduced to the smallest possible number can be found in that the connector element, with its support and the threadings for the locking ring and for the sheath can be of one-piece construction. Further, with this arrangement, the threadings for the coaxially matched threads for the sheath and the locking ring can be made to oppose one another. The locking ring and the sheath both seize directly upon the connector element, whereby the sheath, for instance, threadedly engages a radial flange of the clamping collet with its end, and by means of its screwing motion away from the wall of the building, brings the clamping collet into the corresponding tensioned condition. Such a screw motion then leads, by means of the frictional connection with the locking ring to the situation, that this is brought in the opposite direction into its stop position. By these axial, opposite sided arrangements, and possibly by the threading lengths, the possibility arises, that the locking ring with its stop reaches its operational position before the clamping collet is fully tensioned. The user finds this a very friendly operation, since he principally has to turn the sheath in only one direction, in order to secure both the connection element at the opening and also to tension the clamping collet. In an advantageous manner, the connector elementxe2x80x94or a sheathxe2x80x94which engages itself in the opening with the supports and holding projections, and extends like a casing into the forward side, as seen in the direction of insertion of a wall of the building, can be constructed in one piece. On the outside of this one-piece connector element are placed the sheath and the locking ring. At the same time, the connector element is penetrated by the clamping collet and in its operational position, also by the elongated body.
For the easiest possible operation, it is of practical value, if the threading, which is provided on the connector element for the sheath is right handed, and the threading for the stop carrying locking ring is left handed. In this way, the user can turn the sheath in the direction for assembly in which screws are normally turned when being engaged. This leads, in a desirable manner, to an opposite movement of the sheath vs. the locking ring which is rotated at the same time by frictional bonding. This allows that, by a customary screwing motion, the entire connection fitting is tightened on the wall of the building and the elongated bodies passing therethrough are clamped. As this is done, the sheath also actuates the clamping collet in which, in the known procedure of DE 198 28 059 A1, is also, in an axial direction, moved away from the wall of the building by the screw motion. However, thereby and simultaneously, the locking ring and its stop are pressed against the wall of the building, and the different wall thicknesses of the building wall can be compensated for in the adjustment of the holding projections of the connector.
Between the two oppositely threadings, a radially, projecting stop extending in an axial direction for the sheath and/or for the locking ring is provided. The sheath and the locking ring, in their premounted position, and before any preassembly activity, can both lie on this flange-like projection. By turning the sheath in one direction, both can move in common in opposite directions to one another and be moved away from the stop. This flange so acts, simultaneously, that the sheath and the locking ring, by a single turning in the opening direction do not come to abut one another, and possibly check one another. Moreover, defined starting positions are possible, from which the axial extension of the two threadings can be accordingly dimensioned, in order to immediately attain a premounted positioning, before the clamping collet is tensioned or at least is finally tensioned.
Also, the sheath, in its premount position, can lie on the top surface of the connector element. The bearing surface for the sheath would be the interior base of its open chamber for the frictional encompassing of the locking ring, or a radial shoulder therein. The chamber for the frictional connection upon its encapsulation of the locking ring can also include on its inner end, with its end face or a shoulder placed there as a counter stop surface for the fixing of the pre mount position. The inside face of the internal end rim, or an internal, circumferential shoulder can form an abutment for the fixing of the initial positioning.
An advantageous development, specifically of the embodiment with two counter directed threadings, can be found in that, the part of the sheath which encapsulates the locking ring in an axial direction, namely the open chamber thereof, is designed with such a short dimension, that after a displacement of the locking ring in its stop position, the overlapping, or the frictional area of the sheath can be released. This means, that, upon turning the sheath, the locking ring turns with it, and is brought into its stop position. With further turning, the sheath releases the locking ring, that is, the frictional connection between the sheath and the and the locking ring is ended, so that any further screw turning motion by the sheath is correspondingly eased and can now be carried out without any friction from the locking ring. In other words, the user can transfer the entire screw force previously on the locking ring to the tensioning of the clamping collet.
This action is alleviated, if the sheath is profiled on its outside and/or roughened and especially adapted to activation by hand. It is also possible that activation with the help of a tool could be provided.
For the friction driven coupling between the locking ring and the sheath, it is advantageous, if the locking ring, on its outside, includes a radial, open groove or open recess, which is enveloped by the sheath, at least in the premounting position, and if, in this groove or open recess, an O-ring is inset which will activate the friction or reinforce the sealing of the union. Thus this O-ring is secured in its axial direction and can, in spite of the axial motion upon the turning of the sheath, take the locking ring along with said sheath. At the same time, this sealing O-ring remains fixed in its axial direction, even when the encapsulating space of the sheath releases the locking ring. Possibly, even a plurality of sealing gaskets or O-rings can be installed in a correspondingly large dimensioned open recess, in order to increase the friction force by several degrees.
A different, but likewise advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that the clamping collet, the connector element and the threaded area for the locking ring all axially protrude through to the remote side of the openings, and, at least in this zone of protrusion, even has an outer thread to receive the sheath, and that the outer thread of the clamping collet for the sheath, and the outer thread of the connecting connection element for the locking ring have different diameters and are of the same direction, i.e right handed. In this case, also, a turning of the sheath activates, because of the frictional connection, a turning of the locking ring in the same rotational direction, so that also, the axial movement is in the same direction. Since, in this case, however, the threaded sheath directly engages the clamping collet, by means of an appropriate bracing of the sheath, the clamping collet can be drawn axially into its tensioned position. By a corresponding dimensioning of the length of the threadings, it can be again achieved, that the locking ring, which can threadedly engage itself with the connector element and carries the stop which contacts the opening rim, reaches its stop position, before the clamping collet is entirely, or even partially tensioned.
In the case of this embodiment, it is of value, if the axial, limiting base of the open chamber for the encapsulation of the locking ring, or abutting stop of the sheath, frictionally and connectingly contacts the stop on the end face remote from the locking ring. Since the sheath and the locking ring, because of the counter direction threading, carry out a uniform axial relative movement, an axially effective frictional surface of this kind becomes a practical matter.
Between the base of the open chamber of the sheath and the end surface of the locking ring remote from the stop, an O-ring or a sealing ring is placed for developing frictional force or for an increased degree of sealing. That means, even with this embodiment, with the aid of such a sealing ring, first the friction can be adjusted and activated and second, at the same time a sealing action is achieved.
The locking ring, which includes the stop, and serves for the compensation of the thickness of the wall of the opening, can be profiled on its outer circumferential side and/or be roughened and can be turned by hand in order to release it from its stop position. If this locking ring in its stop position is relatively rigidly attached, under certain circumstances, it is possible that the frictional force generated by the sheath does not suffice to release locking ring. If this is the case, then, in what is as a rule a rare occurrence, a demounting must be undertaken directly with a tool or especially by hand.
Profiling or roughening may be placed on that outer area of the locking ring, which is neighboring, in an axial direction, to that part of the ring encapsulated by the sheath. Thus, this part of the area remains so that from either side, access is available to the locking ring and the sheath.
The sheath can be simply a nut, which, in the case of an embodiment where the sheath clamps directly on the clamping collet, could be a cap nut, the free opening of which is dimensioned sufficiently large for the passage of elongated body which is to be secured therewith.
Very importantly, the combination of individual or of several of the above described features and measures provides a connection fitting, in which the advantages of the connection fitting in accordance with DE 198 28 059 remain fully observed, but which, however, simultaneously allow a good and solid premounting position which can be achieved by means of a single activation procedure, namely the turning of the sheath. Moreover, the continued turning of the sheath in the same rotary direction, then in a further stage of the mounting procedure, activates the affixing of the clamping collet against an elongated body which has been passed through the connection fitting, this elongated body being, especially, a cable. Also, the stop of the connection element, located opposite the outer side of the opening through a building wall, can be placed to compensate for the wall thickness by means of a screw adjustment. Also the connection fitting can be installed in openings in different thickness walls. For the retraction of the clamping collet, likewise, a screw procedure is provided. In this, the user may carry out through only a single turning motion on the sheath long enough to achieve both different functions sequentially in a logical manner. Thus, there is made available a very suitable, connection fitting which is simple in mounting and demounting.